Amor, meu grande amor
by tah-crowley
Summary: Snape e Black sempre se odiaram, viviam se digladiando pelos corredores; amigos de um para um lado, amigos de outro para o outro. Porém... Está fic será sobre um casal nada provável, um amor proibido. Juntar dois mundos em um só.
1. Leões e Cobras

_**Avisos: **_**Essa long também é meio songfic, não é exatamente toda em cima de uma música, na verdade, eu só ouvi a música e, inspirada por ela, a escrevi; ou seja, não há semelhantes tão grandes que possam classificá-la como songfic - exatamente.**

_Inspirada em 'Amor, meu grande amor' de Barão Vermelho_

* * *

Era mais um verão em Hogwarts, os alunos depois dos exames finais se refrescavam nos campos ao redor do castelo, a sombra de árvores aos pés do lago. Tudo estava maravilhoso, junto com o tempo, todos estavam se divertindo; no entanto muitas mudanças começaram a acontecer na vida de todos os adolescentes do colégio, era uma nova era em Hogwarts. Mudanças aqui e ali, como nos métodos de ensino, como na visão das pessoas sobre as coisas e nas modas; na moda se encontrava James Potter, James era imbatível em sua vassoura, era um ídolo, tanto fora como dentro de Hogwarts. Ele tinha muitos amigos, entre eles estava, o seu melhor, Sirius Black. Um charmoso rapazote de 15 anos que fazia as garotas todas suspirarem, e Remu Lupin o jovem, inteligente e mais tranqüilo dos amigos, e mais um jovem, não muito interessante, que os perseguiam para todos os lados, Pedro era ele.

Sirius é nosso personagem principal, junto com outro garoto, que iremos encontrar mais a frente. Black e Potter eram melhores amigos entre os melhores, viviam criando planos e fazendo travessuras, eram populares, galantes, charmosos, o sonho da maioria das garotas. Jovens que eram bons no que gostavam de fazer, não no que não gostavam tanto.

Eram bom alunos no resto, mas não faziam muita questão de brilhar tanto quanto aonde eram craques, e realmente gostavam de ficar, fazendo o que eles mais gostavam.

Era o quinto ano de todos que foram citados. Todos estavam exaustos, e descansavam pelos cantos de Hogwarts; brincando, jogando ou/e conversando.

James, Sirius, Remo se juntavam e faziam o que lhes davam na telha, até Pedro chegar para se juntar a eles:

- O que você vai fazer da vida, James? – perguntava Sirius, suspirando, e descansando a cabeça sob um tronco de árvore a onde Lupin lia.

- Vou ser jogador de Quadribol! – fez ele uma pose, ao responder. Lupin sorriu de traz do jornal.

- Está rindo porque peludo? – murmurou perto do amigo, se inclinando para encará-lo.

- Você sabe, tem jeito pra coisa, sabe jogar, tem pose de babaca; combina bastante. – disse rindo, e o já bem posicionado Potter lhe apertou a barriga carinhosamente com a varinha, fazendo lhe cócegas.

- Você é muito certinho, Remo. Devia se soltar um pouco, irritar o Ranhoso com a gente...

- Ranhoso não, Potter. Snape, é o nome dele...

- Tanto faz, ele parece mais um ranhoso, não é Sirius? – Sirius concordou vorazmente e, se levantou.

– Estou entediado, James. – Sirius deu um sorrisinho que o companheiro de travessuras entendeu sem pestanejar.

- Vamos lá! – disse James, se virando. Deu uma olhadela para trás, e perguntou:

- Vem com a gente, Remo? – Remo sorriu com a pergunta, com a pergunta de sempre, e, bem, com a resposta de sempre.

- Não, eu vou continuar lendo, é mais útil, tanto pra mim, quanto pra vocês, e pra ele. Você sabe, sou péssimo nisso, além do que, tenho coisas preferíveis a fazer. – disse ele voltando suas atenções para o jornal.

James deu de ombros. Ele não esperava mesmo que Remo fosse com eles. O importante é que James e Sirius estavam juntos para mais uma, para irritar, encher, infernizar Severo Snape, mas conhecido por eles como Ranhoso:

- Oi Ranhosinho! – disse Sirius, enquanto esperava James chegar, rindo.

- O que vocês querem? Eu não posso nem ler mais em paz?

- Não, Ranhoso. – disse James , chegando aos pés do colega sonserino – Você tem que aprender a ser menos antipático. Sempre assim, lendo esses livros de magia negra... – disse roubando o livro da mão de Severo.

- Devolva isso, Potter. Não é da sua conta, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer..

Severo fez menção de levantar e erguer a varinha para James, no entanto Sirius foi mais rápido, e saltou a sua sobre o peito do sonserino, mirando seus olhos fundos e negros, como um buraco negro sem fim; os dois se encararam por alguns minutos, Snape se apoiava mal na árvore que o apoiava, mas mesmo assim não tirava os olhos de Sirius, os dois se encaravam como duas feras. Snape mirava-o, como se fosse um animal, acuado, caindo para trás, ele se apoiava no seu instinto; Sirius se perdia pela primeira vez em seus olhos negros, nunca havia os olhado; e eles eram profundos, de uma escuridão completa, ou quase, mas que o fazia se perder em sua tentativa de compreender o seu olhar, o olhar vago, porém melancólico do esquálido Snape:

- Sirius? – James olhava aquela cena, entre riso e confusão. – Vai ter luta trouxa também?

Os dois voltaram a si quando lembraram da presença de James, e começaram uma discussão:

- Vamos, Potter. Devolva o meu livro. – disse Severo sibiladamente, sem tirar os olhos de Sirius, com a varinha direcionada para ele.

- Ta mansinho, é Seboso? – disse James rindo, com o livro na ponta dos dedos. – Sua coragem se foi, é? – ele riu mais ainda, dando uma olhada em Sirius. Sirius estava um pouco aturdido, mas não deixou transparecer ao ver que o observavam; que James o observava.

- Sim, sim... – Sirius engoliu em seco o mais rápido que pode, tinha que engolir seus pensamentos extravagantes, bisonhos que estavam começando a surgir em sua mente. – Cadê o Severo das Trevas? – falou tentando parecer um bebê, com a voz manhosa. Contudo, disse sem convicção, sem prestar a atenção.

- EU JÁ ESTOU DE SACO CHEIO ! – Severo levantou num pulo, colocando suas coisas com estrondo nas costas. – EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, SEU GRAN-DE FILHO DUMA PUTA! – Severo aproximou-se profundamente de James, o olhava nos olhos, sua varinha pendia em direção ao chão, sonsa. Ele não estava mais querendo usar magia, ele estava com vontade, muita vontade de matar James, matá-lo como um trouxa, pega-lo pelo pescoço e matá-lo.

- VOCÊ NUNCA ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI TRANSAR COM UMA DAS SUAS GATINHAS NO CIO, HEIM? PORQUE NÃO VAI ENGOLIR SUA FAMA PELO CU? – e saiu pisando forte, sem olhar pra traz, sem temer nada. Estava irritado, não agüentava mais nenhuma encheção de saco. Nunca tinha um momento de paz, em nenhum momento James saia de perto dele, em nenhum.

James, Sirius, e até mesmo Lupin foram surpreendidos, o colégio todo foi. Ninguém esperava aquilo de Severo, por mais mal encarado que fosse. Todos sentiram a amargura dele, todos tiveram pena dele naquele momento, e até um pouco de justiça. James se achava o rei da cocada preta, agora, era só um patife como qualquer outro. James não revidou, nem Sirius, nem ninguém. Todos sentiram que aquele momento fora a desforra de Severo, e deveria ser assim, pelo menos uma vez na vida. James até se sentiu bem por Snape se defender daquele jeito; seu espírito grifinório se acendeu, como se a cobra de Snape tivesse sido influenciada por seu Leão. Como se a cobra fosse seu aprendiz. Mas aquilo tinha que ter uma revanche; James não se perdoaria se não fizesse, e com muito gosto.


	2. Uma noite única

Severo andava pela escola a passos rápidos, se detinha para não sair correndo. Olhou para trás, depois de um tempo caminhando pelos corredores, e percebeu que os tinha mesmo deixado para trás. Seus caminhos percorridos já estavam ficando cada vez mais calmos, sem ninguém por perto; quando deixou escorrer uma lágrima, uma lágrima de cansaço, de dor. Não sofria tanto por ser Potter, ou Black; mas por ser alguém, ele não tinha muitos momentos bons, e seus momentos ruins que já eram bastante constantes eram prolongados por aquele ser desprezível que era James; um homem sem tradição, zombador, sem grandeza, que usava da pouca felicidade dos outros para se usufruir, e a deixar (a pessoa) apenas com seu sofrimento vazio e continuo.

Era injusto, como um garoto como Potter era amado como um ídolo, um exemplo. Potter não era exemplo para ninguém, nem ele era. Contudo, eles o amavam e o idolatravam; faziam todas as coisas idiotas que ele fazia para agradá-lo; isso era deveras irritante e temível. Todos começavam a agir que nem idiotas como se fosse bonito, legal ou certo. Ele gostava de magia negra, por que poucos a dominavam, ela causava dor, sim, é verdade, mas poderia ser usada para um bom propósito, pelo menos de início...

Enquanto isso, Potter ria no salão comunal de sua casa, conversando com seus amigos e colegas:

- Você viu como ele ficou? Enlouqueceu. – dizia entre gargalhadas que todos reproduziam, sorrindo para ele. Todos, depois do choque, voltaram a olhar James como o apanhador fantástico do time de Quadribol da Grifinória; um ídolo.

- Ele mostrou suas garras. – disse Remo, com seus óculos de leitura caídos sobre o meio de seu nariz, folheando uma revista ilustrada que chegara a pouco tempo do correio de corujas.

- Ele não é uma águia, ele é uma cobra, Remo. – sorriu James, Remo deu um sorrisinho amarelo, sem muitas perspectivas. – Enfim, mas o livro dele ainda está comigo – continuo James. – Vamos entregar o livro de uma forma especial – Não é, Sirius?

- Hum?

- Sirius? O que houve com você? Levou um balaço perdido?

- Ah, não. Mas o que você disse?

- Eu disse que vamos entregar o livro do Sebosinho de uma forma muito especial, e carinhosa.

- Ah, tudo bem...

- SIRIUS?

- QUE?

- Nada, nada...

- Ta...

Sirius se levantou e disse:

- Meus queridos, eu vou dormir, estou com sono, quero dormir o máximo que posso. – deu um riso cansado, e apertou os ombros de James. – De um tempo pro Ranhoso. Depois o encheremos, ok?

James fez uma carreta de contrariação, mas pensando bem, concordou, mesmo com um pouco de aversão. Era delicioso a ele, sacanear Snape o máximo que conseguia. Sirius piscou para Remo, que disse que ia dormir também:

- Ora, todos vocês vão? Por quê? Eu quero vocês aqui. – e fez um bico de menino mimado, tanto Sirius quanto Remo riram, e fizeram gracinhas em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais do que já eram.

- Temos sonhos para sonhar. – respondeu Remo com aquela voz rouca, aquela paciência, e aquele olhar perdido de quem era um lobisomem.

James concordou e começou a falar de Quadribol, enquanto os dois subiram, e entravam no dormitório.

Ao mesmo tempo em que essas coisas aconteciam no salão comunal da Grifinória; Snape entrava devagar no seu salão comunal, passando os olhos rápidos pelos rostos virados para ele. Todos, aos poucos, ficaram sabendo da grande fúria que Snape descarregará em cima de Potter. Os sonserinos estavam orgulhosos, realmente, muitos o olhavam de uma forma diferente; é verdade que nunca o deixaram de respeitar, mas agora tinha um brilho a mais, um respeito de acenos, e consentimentos mudos:

- Olá, Severo! Como vai você? – disse Lestrange, se aproximando, e dando-lhe a mão para um comprimento; cheio de sorrisos, e aquele artificialismo de sempre.

Snape o cumprimentou por mera formalidade, fez um aceno, e o respondeu lacônico com um "Ótimo", e pediu licença, sem esperar resposta e se dirigiu a seu dormitório.

Sentou-se em sua cama, exausto, inclinou as costas em direção as pernas, e apoiou seus braços nelas, mais especificamente os cotovelos, apoiando seu rosto em suas mãos. Não sabia o que fazer, estava pensando em dormir, mas ainda tinha alguns trabalhos para terminar; então se decidiu por fazer uma fácil poção para dor de cabeça, para se sentir mais calmo para, enfim, poder terminá-los.

Enquanto vazia a poção, e a esperava chegar ao ponto; decidiu-se por tirar seu sobretudo, e as roupas mais pesadas, ficando de meias, camisa e calça social. Desabotoou um pouco a camisa, pois sentia o ambiente, do seu quarto, abafado, ou se sentirá assim por qualquer coisa; que talvez dissesse algo de seus sentimentos, ou talvez fosse a mera e plena interpretação da realidade.

Em algum momento de seus devaneios, a porta se abriu, e um homem loiro, pálido, rijo, se encontrou na moldura onde a porta havia a pouco tempo estado:

- Severus... Que excelente notícia! – disse entrando, espalhafatoso, soberbo, como um pavão, com um sorriso exultante nos lábios; contentíssimo. – Foi o melhor ato de...digamos, de...Ah, honraria a nossa linda casa Sonserina. – disse-lhe Lucius, abraçando fraternalmente, como nunca o fizera antes. Mesmo que já tivesse um contato expressivo com seu colega moreno, nunca havia o tratado dessa maneira.


	3. Sensações Diversas

Severus, apesar de fazer conta de que aquilo aconteceria, se sentiu estranho ,e, um tanto quanto incomodado com a situação:

- Não tive esse objetivo, Lucius...- disse suspirando, em um tom monótono e tranqüilo, apesar do corpo cansado que lhe pedia descanso, e, uma solidão aconchegante de silêncio, de proteção.

- Não seja humilde, Severus. Você não precisa disso! – disse o loiro, levantando os braços, gesticulando com energia e suntuosidade – Foi realmente ESTUPENDO ! - falou em um tom teatral por último, com um sorriso enorme, apertando as mãos.

- Eu sinceramente não preciso de nada disso mesmo...Por isso, eu não quero ser condecorado. Façam outro de mártir, porque eu não quero esse papel – disse Severus, se sentando em sua cama, mexendo em sua poção com a varinha sob a boca do caldeirão, perdido nas ondas, e nuances que sua substancia grossa reproduzia.

- Como não? Você pode ter fama, pode ter tudo o que você quiser.

- Exatamente! – levantou os olhos rapidamente – Eu não quero isso; eu quero que você me deixe agora, Lucius. – disse alterando o tom de voz para um calmo, e pouco volumoso que tinha abandonado ao responder imediatamente as ofertas de Malfoy.

- Eu nunca vou entendê-lo. – disse num tom de desdém – Sempre preferindo as coisas mais idiotas, mais tolas da vida. Você vai se dar mal, Snape.

- Ahhh... – disse o moreno, sentado, com os cabelos sobre o rosto, o tampando, e seu sorrisinho sarcástico. – Agora eu sou o Snape? Cadê o Severus, meu caro amigo?

Lucius virou os olhos, e passou na moldura puxando por uma mão. Narcisa estava encostada no outro lado da parede, esperando seu noivo, e aproveitando para ouvir a conversa fez uma careta a Severus, que a ignorou, e até deu uma risada irônica. Virou-se ao seu caldeirão, e percebeu que a sua poção estava pronta. Levantou, e se agachou para pegar uma taça numa cômoda do lado da sua cama. A olhou, e levantou a sobrancelha em sinal de verificação, e a jogou um pouco de água, que depois foi jogada na pia do banheiro.

Bebeu, e se sentou no chão, esperando fazer efeito. Ficou pensando em Lily; ele já sabia que estava e sempre esteve, desde que a conheceu, completamente apaixonado por ela. Mas nesse momento, as coisas não estavam mais obscuras, ou escurecidas, presas, ou metidas nos calabouços da sua mente. Seu amor, sua paixão, seu desejo, seu carinho; o sorriso dela o fazia tremer. E agora, num momento em que as coisas estavam claras para ele, ele e ela estavam separados, separados por um Potter, um Black e um bando de idiotas que beijavam a sola dos sapatos deles. Sabia, e não podia deixar de ser franco consigo mesmo, que ele tinha um papel muito grande nessa separação, mas tudo sempre começava e terminava com Potter destruindo algo que ele tinha. Era sempre assim, uma rotina sufocante, ele ansiava que isso acabasse um dia, mas parecia sempre, que as coisas só iam piorar.

Enquanto devaneava, não percebia que alguém batia insistentemente na porta do dormitório. Que agora, se abria sem pedir licença pois o quarto não era só dele, havia cinco camas lá:

- Por que você não atendeu? – disse Avery, o seu colega de dormitório.

- Ah, era você? – disse Severus, levantando a cabeça, e dando um sorrisinho sarcástico, enquanto o outro jogava sua mochila ao lado da cama, e seu corpo na mesma.

- Era; porque? Não me acha suficiente? – disse Avery, inclinando a cabeça para fora da cama, encarando Snape fazendo-lhe uma careta.

- Digamos que não é grande coisa, não é? – sorriu maliciosamente, encarando o outro nos olhos.

- Você nunca experimentou pra saber! – grunhiu Avery com a careta estampada no rosto, e descendo um pouco mais o corpo da cama, sem tirar os pés dela.

- Você vai cair, e vai ser um tombo feio. – riu-se Severus, o rosto de Avery se aproximava, e ele afastava o seu lentamente.

- E você com isso? – Avery falou, mordendo os lábios, mirando por alguns segundos os de Severus. – O problema é meu.

- É verdade, sem dúvida. – disse Severus convicto, mas estramente divertido por aquela situação esquisita. Avery se aproximava mais, suas mãos já iam tateando o chão, ele se segurou nas coxas de Snape. Severus o olhou e riu incrédulo; conseguia já sentir o bafo quente de sua boca sobre o seu buço, olhou para os lados, sem mover a cabeça, percebeu que ele ia realmente fazer o que ele imaginava.


	4. Doces Segredos

_Quando Avery lhe apertou as coxas, Severus o derrubou, tirando as mãos dele das suas coxas:_

- Sai daqui, seu viado. – disse rindo, enquanto Avery se recompunha. – Eu não tenho nada contra vocês. Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Meu Merlin, viu? - o olhou, Avery ainda fazia uma careta, mas agora era de raiva, ou talvez de magoa. Não sabia exatamente o que era. Mas achava que Avery não seria o mesmo a partir disso, não entendia bem o que aquilo significava. Contudo, não tinha muito interesse em saber. Decidiu-se por sair, e tomar um ar, aproveitando para terminar seus exercícios no salão comunal.

Nesse momento, do outro lado do castelo, Remus e Sirius se dirigiam para seus dormitórios. Sirius vinha na frente, com um riso preso nos lábios; estava ansioso, havia um tempo que não se encontravam juntos, ainda mais no dormitório, e sozinhos, o que era mais importante:

- Ah ! – suspirou e em seguida exclamou, não se contendo. – Vamos logo, Lupin. – arfou levemente Sirius, puxando o outro pelo pulso; mal escondendo a pressa, andando rápido a passos curtos para manter as aparências.

- Calma, Black. – sorriu divertido o mais alto; rouco, com sua voz e olhar calorosos e paciência extraordinária. Apesar de se contagiar com a ansiedade do moreno de cabelos cacheados e uniformemente negros e sedosos, se mantia calmo e sereno.

Entraram ambos, primeiro Sirius, o qual vinha na frente, visivelmente alterado, mas risonho e contido. Depois Remo.

O moreno fechou a porta fazendo barulho, e empurrou o amigo sob a porta:

- Enfim, sós. – gracejou, passando o lábio inferior para dentro da boca, o retirando de lá pausadamente, arranhando-o com os dentes.

- Aqui? Assim desse jeito? – perguntou Remo simulando preocupação. – Tem certeza que ninguém vai vir?

- Eu sou Sirius Black. – falou o moreno, imitando o jeito de falar de um ator trouxa que havia visto, numa janela conhecida do bairro onde morava. – Somos os marotos, e ninguém pode conosco. Podemos tudo o que quisermos. – disse por último, empinando o nariz, olhando por cima da testa de Lupin, com um olhar imponente de super herói, de homem infalível.

- Então chega de conversa. – gargalhou sem afetação Remo, virando a chave, que já estava na porta, sem olhá-la, fazendo-lhe de costas. Passou a mão pela cintura do mais baixo, até chegar ao seu rosto, acariciando-lhe, e aproximando seus lábios do outro. Sirius sorriu satisfeito, e abocanhou os lábios de Remo sem avisar, sem pestanejar. Os dois, aos poucos, foram se entregando com paixão; não era novidade, mas há muito tempo que isso não acontecia.

A porta rangia com o peso dos seus corpos, da força em que um corpo se atritava com o outro. Remo lhe sussurrou para saírem da porta, para "não dar muito na cara". Sirius riu, mas obedeceu seu amante, deitando-o no chão, passando seu corpo por cima dele, abrindo as pernas e encaixando seu quadril ao do alvo homem a sua frente. Seus corpos se alisavam num ritmo frenético, suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas, pelas retas lisas e macias, por toda a extensão do físico de Remo, que eram quentes como uma manhã de sol, apesar da cor branca pálida típica dos pólos; Remo lhe arranhava as costas, de cima para baixo, e de baixo para cima entrando entre o espaço da sua camisa, e de sua pele - a pele de Sirius era quente como fogo -, aquecia as mãos de Remo, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia explodir de calor; Remo disparava em direção aos botões de Sirius que insistiam em se manter inertes, Sirius apenas os arrancava sem delicadeza; tamanho eram os seus desejos um pelo outro. As calças se disputavam por se tornarem peças fora do baralho das emoções, um tentava com os seus pés tirar os sapatos do outro; a concentração que mantinham um sobre o outro era completa, nada fazia com que os dois se distanciassem, eles se mantinham unidos, corpo colado com corpo, lábios brincando por entre os quintais da união das essências. Os dois nus, deslizavam sob e sobre as curvas do outro. Sirius era geralmente o ativo, era mais agressivo e ligeiramente mais forte, e maior, mesmo Remus sendo um pouco mais alto que ele, mas hoje era um dia diferente, Sirius queria diversificar, estava há tanto tempo sem sentir a pele do amigo se roçando a sua alma, e o fazendo suspirar sem descanso, que o encorajou a fazê-lo:

- Vamos, Remus. – disse ele perdendo a voz a cada sensação mais prazerosa que sentia, ao sentir seus corpos se chocando e deslizando com seus suores. – Por favor, eu quero você. – as palavras dele pareciam súplicas, mas não, eram carinhosas; o tom de voz era aveludado, e baixo; fazia leves nuances até chegar ao ouvido do outro e arrepiá-lo.

Remus não respondeu, não com palavras, talvez, com um gesto. Passou-lhe a mão carinhosamente pelas maçãs do rosto de Sirius, e o empurrou para debaixo dele. Em vez de ser assim, ele lhe deixou de lado, deixando Sirius de costas para ele, mas de lado para qualquer um que pudesse ver de pé. Abraçou o ventre masculino do moreno, passando seu rosto para o ombro do seu amante, beijando-lhe o pescoço com amor. Encaixou seu corpo, na altura dos membros de Sirius e o penetrou devagar, com medo de causá-lo muita dor.

Sirius fechou os olhos, e cerrou os dentes. Não sabia que era tão dolorido, pelo menos, no começo. Ficou com receio de que havia feito Remus passar por isso tantas vezes, e ser aquilo o que ele sentia. No entanto, Remus era um cavalheiro, ele podia notar, um anjo até naquelas situações, ele entrava devagar, vendo o movimento de Sirius, para ver se estava fazendo com que o outro se sentisse tão bem quanto ele mesmo já estava se sentindo.

Sirius, aos poucos, começou a sentir prazer, e o prazer aos poucos mas com grande intensidade, começou a dominar a dor como se ela fosse apenas um gatinho mimado. Ele riu com a comparação, Remus sorriu, e entrou por fim em toda a extensão de Sirius; Sirius lhe apertou a coxa, pedindo mais força e mais rapidez. Remus sorriu, ainda um pouco inseguro da medida; começou a investir contra o corpo do moreno com mais violência, e furor, Sirius adorará, não sabia que Remus podia ser tão violento; sorriu e começou a gemer alto:

- Oh, Remus... – sua voz sumia novamente, ele não tinha fôlego para dizer palavras com sentido, então gemia urros desconexos, como se estivesse numa caverna, transando com um primata. Remus sentia um prazer inigualável, sua boca gemia o nome de Sirius, e algumas outras coisas que eram cortadas com gemidos, seu membro deslizava para dentro e para fora de Sirius, seu interior era tão quente quanto era por fora, e úmido como se fosse um útero de mãe. Suas comparações eram realmente, visivelmente alucinadas, mas eram profundas como os sentimentos que estavam absorvendo daquelas matérias quentes.

A boca do mais loiro percorria a nuca do moreno, que estremecia a cada toque de sua língua quente em seu pescoço morno. Seus corpos se moviam na mesma constância como se fossem um só, ligados por aquele membro rígido que vibrava dentro do outro. Sirius perdia todo o fôlego, ofegava silenciosamente, suas pálpebras estremeciam, sua voz não saia mais, sentia o prazer chegando ao auge, seus pés roçavam as canelas do outro, suas mãos se arrastavam no tapete felpudo, seu pescoço estava inclinado no ombro quente do seu amante; seus beijos saiam aos poucos no queixo de Lupin. O mais loiro se sentia inerte mentalmente, sua mão escorregava pelo tronco e abdômen de Sirius, e seus pés se entrelaçavam nas pernas do outro, seu membro vibrava como se estivesse pronto para explodir, sua mão deslizou e chegou ao pênis ereto do outro e começou a masturbá-lo. Começou o clímax, e os dois se agitaram mais do que podiam prever, gritaram, urravam, Remo puxou um lençol caído no chão e colocou na boca de Sirius, Sirius mordeu com todas as suas forças aquele pedaço de pano. E os dois gozaram sem poderem segurar.


End file.
